Sheriff Skyfire
Sheriff Skyfire is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis A Space Sheriff is tricked into attacking the Super Ninja Steel Rangers! Meanwhile, Hayley learns an important lesson about school rules. Elsewhere, a known terrorist is planting bombs across Summer Cove, endangering the lives of all who live there! Plot In the Galaxy Warriors arena, Cosmo Royale introduces the new monster Blammo, who creates bombs out of thin air. The presentation is interrupted by Sheriff Skyfire, who is there to arrest Blammo and takes him off to prison, but is interrupted by Madame Odius. She tells him that the Rangers stole the Ninja Nexus Prism, and he sets off to arrest them for their "crime". At Summer Cove High School, Victor and Monty notice the security guard Clint confiscating someone's skateboard and ask if they can become guards too, so he makes them junior deputies. In the cafeteria, the Rangers are all sitting down to eat as Haley feeds Cody. Clint then walks over and writes her up for having him there and when she tells him he's been there 12 times before, he writes her up for all of them. He even writes her up for putting her soda in the garbage can and not the recycling bin. Mick then calls them and tells them that one of Odius' monsters is on Earth. They teleport in and confront Sheriff Skyfire, who deals some harm to them in the ensuing fight. When he reflects Brody's blast though, it hits a nearby car and the explosion knocks over an elderly woman who Brody dives to catch. Skyfire then picks up the woman's purse, hands it to her and apologizes for putting her in danger, to which she tells him to be more careful. The Rangers are surprised at Sheriff Skyfire's actions. Sheriff Skyfire tells them what Odius told him and the Rangers explain that The Ninja Nexus Prism was never hers in the first place. Skyfire asks for a full report of all the monsters Odius has sent to earth, upset that he was deceived. Up on the ship, Odius sends Blammo down to plant a bomb in the junkyard where the Rangers train. He sets the bomb for 3:00 pm and puts it in the garbage. Back at school, Victor and Monty, in full deputy gear, abuse their new authority by taking other students' clothes, food and school work and saying blue food is now banned. Haley is called to the principle's office, who tells her she has received quite a few write-ups lately and wants her to sort the recycling in the scrapyard. Clint is already there sorting the bins though and reveals to Hayley that despite not being his job, it needs to be done. He also reveals that since no one listens to him anyway about following simple rules, he is quitting after taking this load. Hayley is upset and talks to the other Rangers, who have Skyfire in tow. He says he understands what Clint is feeling, as it isn't just Hayley but everyone that drives someone to frustration. The other Rangers start to realize how much they've complained to him, but then they have to switch gears as Skyfire reveals who he is after. It's Blammo, and Hayley recognizes one of his bombs was in the garbage. They go after Clint and catch up, finding the bomb with 12 seconds left. Hayley comes up with a plan and uses her Ninja Element Star to open a deep hole in the ground, where they throw the bomb to safely explode. Clint is so excited to meet the Rangers, but that's interrupted by Blammo and the Rangers and Skyfire take him on. The battle has them working together perfectly, and Skyfire uses his trademark Justice attack to knock Blammo down. Brody calls upon the Lion Fire Armor to finish the job and Skyfire offers him his sword to use in the attack. Blammo is taken care of, but then is gigantified by Cosmo Royale. The Rangers call upon their Megazord to fight him and for a minute Blammo gets the upper hand, pushing them down into the ground. The Rangers are able to knock him down though and call upon their final attack to destroy him. Sherrif Skyfire is off to report to his Headquarters for his next assignment and trusts that the Rangers can handle Odius. Back at school, the Rangers have a plan to get Clint to stay and so they bring him to the workshop. They show him a new version of the recycling bins, as Hayley throws a bottle into the Garbage. He says that's the wrong bin, but the bin then lights up and spits the bottle out, saying that isn't the right container for it. They made it so his job would be easier and that kids won't break that rule anymore since the bin will remind them. He's touched by the gesture, and they convince him to stay at the school. Other students angrily rush in and say there's a problem in the Cafeteria, so Clint responds. He finds Victor and Monty at the lunch tables with tons of things they've confiscated from students, including blueberries which they eat. Clint and the students confront them and the students want their stuff back. One student asks for his science project back, which Monty asks if he's talking about the blueberries. The student reveals that those weren't blueberries: they're his science project, as he was trying to develop food for astronauts, but couldn't get the formula right. When Victor and Monty ask what's wrong with it, they start to feel weird and soon their bodies turn completely blue and expand to the size of giant blueberries, a well deserved punishment for abusing their position. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (via Ninjacom) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Mark Mitchinson - Space Sheriff Skyfire (voice) *Tarun Mohanbhai - Blammo (voice) *Byron Coll - Clint Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Mega Morph Cycle, Lion Fire, Falcon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Forest Mode), Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Forest Mode), Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Tiger Zord (x2), Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Element (Earth Mode), Element (Forest Mode) *Ninja Steel Pink - Mega Morph Cycle, Element (Forest Mode), Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Mega Morph Cycle, Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *Despite Brody using the Ninja Master Blade to control the Ninja Blaze Megazord, there's a scene of Calvin summoning the Ninja Master Blade. *It is unclear why Sheriff Skyfire didn't just Space Jump to his headquarters and then go and attack the Rangers. *Why did Sheriff Skyfire take orders from the producers of a show with a wanted terrorist on it? *Considering the noteriety of Blammo, Skyfire should have questioned why a intergalactic TV show hired a known criminal. *In some scenes, Sheriff Skyfire's mouth moves behind the cloth in his mask. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. It becomes so common that this is either a result of copy paste credits or it's a strange gag. *When Odius shows Skyfire the photo of the Ninja Steel Rangers, the Gold Ranger isn't shown in the photo as it is a screenshot from Ninninger episode 5 before StarNinger debuted. Notes *At the end, with Victor and Monty's comeuppance as they turn violet and inflate into blueberries after eating a student's space science experiment is a reference to what happened to Violet Beauregarde in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Levi even makes a reference when he says "I think we should change Victor's name to Violet.". *This episode is similar to the episodes the Royal Rival and the Royal Rumble from Ninja Steel as both episodes feature allies (Princess Viera and Sheriff Skyfire respectively) that were tricked into fighting the Power Rangers by the main villain. They soon realize their mistake and fight alongside them. Also, the allies had a history with the monster-of-the-week (Drillion and Blammo) whose Sentai counterparts were coincidentally both part of the Advanced Yokai. *This episode was originally titled "A New Ally" but was likely changed due to it's complete lack of creativity. *Mick only appears through the Ninjacom in this episode. *The actor who plays Officer Clint is the same actor who does the voice of Redbot, Byron Coll. **Coincidentally or not, Redbot isn't even in this episode which is strange since Coll clearly wasn't sick or had other business as he was able to provide a role in the episode, *The location that Hayley found Clint's truck at, 39th Street, could be a reference to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Super Ninja Steel's Sentai counterpart, as it was the 39th season of the Super Sentai franchise. *This episode was aired during the 30th anniversary milestone of the . **Specifically 30 years after the show's 34th episode. Interestingly, Jiraiya appeared in the 34th episode of Ninninger. *Final appearance of Kodi, Hayley's dog . See Also (fight footage & story) * - counterpart in Jiraiya. (Space Sheriff Skyfire's counterpart debut) Category:Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers